Mork's Greatest Hit
| image = File:Mork's Greatest Hit Robin Williams Pam Dawber Brion James.jpg | caption = Mork winds up, in his own ailen way, embarrassing a jerk who insulted Mindy days eariler after she tries to show him how to defend himself in "Mork's Greatest Hit" in Season 1 (ep.#11). | season = 1 | episode = 11 | overall = 11 | code = 111 (1-11) | imdb = tt0651236 | airdate = November 23, 1978 | writer = David Misch | director = Howard Storm | guests = Brion James Kit McDonough Tom Kindle | previous = "A Mommy for Morky" | next = "Old Fears" }} Mork's Greatest Hit 'was the 11th episode of season 1 of ''Mork and Mindy, also the tenth overall episode. Written by David Misch and directed by Howard Storm, it originally aired on ABC-TV on November 23, 1978. Synopsis Mork is defenseless when Mindy's accosted by a sexist jerk in a restaurant, so she tries to teach the pacifist Orkan to fight. When he embarasses the man, he vows to get revenge. Storyline After Mork rescues Mindy from the unwanted advances of a man named George (Brion James), the masher starts looking for the alien who he feels humiliated him. Although Mork has an aversion to violence, he must find a way to deal with George. Orkan Fact On Ork, which has long been a pacifist planet, violence is not only outlawed but considered disgraceful; acts of violence are considered humiliating to those who practice them. In Orkan culture, the highest form of courage is to avoid a fight cleverly. Trivia *Mork sings "Gonna Fly Now," the theme from Rocky. *Mork talks about holitackers, a mental competition that he had with Fonzie and Captain Nirvana. *Mork talks about the Necrotons, whom he eventually battled in season 2. *Mork's report to Orson is rehashed in "Mork Makes a Record," a story in the Mork & Mindy annual 1980. Quotes *and Mindy look at menus '''Mindy: Why don't you have The Businessman's Lunch? Mork: Why should I have it if he didn't? *'Mindy:' How do you know my name? George: I make it my business to get acquainted with every fox in town. Mork: A good way to do that is to leave dead meat on your porch. *'George:' This, I take it, is Merc. Mork: Oh no, that's a great car! My name Mork. Na-nu, Na-nu. *'Mork:' I knew what pain was, but nobody ever told me it hurt. *'Mork:' Mork from Ork has never been called a coward. I've never even lost a holitacker except for that one on Sirius, and how can you trust an eight-legged pekingese as an umpire? *'Mork:' Bartender! Spam for everybody! *'Mork:' I'm trying to fit in here on Earth because these are a very violent, violent people. Orson: You mean they have wars? Mork: Oh no, worse than that. Violence is part of their everyday lives. First of all, they slash prices, the drown their sorrows, they punch buttons and they kill time. I'm not even gonna tell you what they do to eggs. Orson: I had no idea they were so vicious. Mork: Oh, not only that, they blow up photographs, they hang plants, and I heard one guy telling another guy, "Hey man, you can crash at my place." And even when they're finished having a fight and they want to make up, they threaten to bury the hatchet! Orson: What makes them so violent? Mork: I don't know. I think it starts when a baby is born. The first thing a doctor does is hit it. They don't stand a chance, your immenseness. Cast & Crew Written by David Misch Directed by Howard Storm Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Conrad Janis as Frederick McConnell Guest starring *Brion James as George *Kit McDonough as Marcia *Tom Kindle as Rick Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes